


Of Daughters and Boyfriends

by Macaroonssi



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, Parent Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macaroonssi/pseuds/Macaroonssi
Summary: "You don't have a boyfriend.""I do.""You're not allowed to have a boyfriend until you're 30."OrAn example of how Kakashi was smitten by his own daughter.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Nara Shikamaru, Hatake Kakashi & Original Female Character(s), Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Of Daughters and Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by this video: https://youtu.be/GqGr2Bn4HJw
> 
> I wrote this on my phone because I need to get this off my head and my laptop's broken.

Shikamaru, who was just finished running his 'errands' to the T&I, arrived at the Hokage tower to find that the receptionists and a few Jounins were gushing at something right in front of the door to the Hokage's office. It looked like they were peeking inside and every time they do they fawned. Which was creepy. Shikamaru was kind of freaked out until he heard a little cry from the office. Ah. So Miona was visiting her father. 

It was not a rare thing for Kakashi's wife to bring in the kids to meet him at break times, when she know he won't be having important or urgent things to sort. Though how she always knew was something Shikamaru still couldn't figure out. Troublesome. Today, it seemed that she had brought in the two years old to the office. 

The Jounins who were peaking through the small opening on the door made room for Shikamaru to peek inside too, even though he didn't really care much about it. Through it he can see the little silver haired girl sitting on the desk, facing her father who was holding her sides protectively and looking at her very seriously. The toddler was sniffling, and even from looking at her backside, her chubby backside, everyone couldn't help but to gush over her cuteness. Especially with her curly hair tied into pigtails. 

The troublesome thing about Miona is that everytime she was there, everyone would get distracted. The two year old was cute. Like really cute. Unlike her big brothers who had Kakashi's droopy eyes, she got a big round eyes with long silver lashes. And her smile. Oh that big wide smile. That coupled with the infamous eyesmile was enough to make even Ibiki stop to fall all over the girl. It's no wonder that she made Kakashi into a soft mess of a father. A fool for his daughter is what everyone was saying. 

"You don't have a boyfriend." He heard Kakashi said.

"Yes I do have a boyfriend" The toddler replied.

"No you don't have a boyfriend." 

The toddler whined and rub her eyes.

Shikamaru, who was fairly amused at the conversation, made his way inside to the father daughter duo. "Now, what's this?"

He ignored the small glare Kakashi sent his way.

Miona looked at him with thos big teary grey eyes with a big irresistible pout, "daddy says I don't have a boyfriend."

"But you do?"

The girl nodded.

"Who's your boyfriend?" 

"Shikadai Nii-chan." 

Ah. So that's why Kakashi was looking at him like that. He clearly didn't understand that this whole boyfriend thing was as innocent as it is. She's two. She probably didn't even understand the concept of boyfriends, genius or not.

"You don't have a boyfriend." Kakashi insisted to his child.

"I do." She replied stubbornly.

"You're not allowed to have a boyfriend until you're 30." 

Then came another whine from the toddler. Shikamaru had to admit, that was a dang cute whine. Kakashi's wife, Haruka, who was sitting on the couch gleefully watching the whole scene then got up to the Hokage's side. 

"I guess daddy's break is over, let's go home, little one." 

The toddler raised her arm to be picked up by her mother who gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Mama, daddy is mean." She whined as she crossed her chubby little arms.

Haruka chuckled, leaving Kakashi to sigh heavily in his seat. "Why don't we go to the park before picking up your brothers from the academy?" 

Shikamaru swore that he could see Miona's eyes beaming at the mention of her two brothers. "Ryuu-Nii chan! Rai-Nii chan! Let's go, Mama! Let's go pick up onii-chan!!!" 

Haruka laughed at her daughter's excitement. "Say bye bye to your daddy first, sweetheart." 

"Bye daddy!" Miona said sweetly, clearly forgetting their banter earlier and kissed his cheek when Haruka bring them closer. "I love you!" 

"I love you too, sweet cheeks." Kakashi replied patting her head. 

"I'll see you at dinner?" Haruka asked as she pecked his lips through his mask. 

"Okay, be careful. Say hi to the twins for me." 

"Will do." Haruka said before leaving, waving to Shikamaru as she do so. Little Miona copied her mother and waved to Shikamaru goodbye as well. 

As they disappeared into the hallway, though, Shikamaru and Kakashi could hear the little girl's chatter. "Mama, can we go to Shikadai-Nii's house?"

Kakashi heaved a defeated sigh and slumped on his seat while Shikamaru smirked. "Daughters, huh?" 

"One day, she'll be the death of me." 


End file.
